diabolicaltalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is a Timeline of events as depicted or mentioned in the Diabolical Tales universe. Event Chronology Pre-Historic Times Roughly 8100 BCE - The Earth is dominated by an advanced race of near-humans who rule from the continent of Atlantis. At some point around 10,000 years before modern times, an ancient Atlantean leader named Zalanubar began to experiment with a revered power source called the Sapphire of Power. These attempts backfired and caused a worldwide catastrophe, causing ecological and environmental damages that heated up the Earth's atmosphere, submerging Atlantis into the oceans and causing the remnants of their civilization to flee into underground shelters. Over the years, these survivors founded the underground civilization of Agartha and the remnants of the Sapphire of Power became the Sapphire of Agartha. [ Operative-132 reveals to Agent Cooper that the U.S. government suspects the Agarthans could be survivors of Atlantis in Diabolical Tales: Part II, ''Zerrath confirms this and mentions the history of the Sapphire of Agartha in ''Diabolical Tales: Part III]. 1930s-1950s 1939 – August 6. In Tibet, Nazis led by Dr. Ernst Schafer' '''are recalled from a months-long expedition to search for evidence of an ancient Aryan civilization that supposedly exists in massive caves under the Himalayan Mountains. Unable to find any evidence beyond the legends, little do they know they are being shadowed by a mysterious scout named Zong from an ancient underground civilization called Agartha. scene of ''[[Diabolical Tales: Part I]] 1939 - October 2. A small American O.S.S. group - which includes Colonel Burton, Special Agent X-13, and a young Operative-132 (then known as Special Agent X-132) - is tasked with trailing the path of Dr. Schafer's Nazi efforts in Tibet. What they weren't counting on was an unexpected encounter with a man from within the Earth. [Diabolical Tales: The Enigma Files ''Episode 1: "Discovery in Tibet"] 1945 - May 2. In the waning hours of Nazi Germany, American O.S.S. Special Agent X-13 and X-132 are in Berlin as part of the top-secret Operation Paperclip - an effort to capture or coerce as many high-level German scientists as possible before the Soviet troops overrun the city. What they find will help provide a new understanding of the threat of the Men from within the Earth. [Diabolical Tales: The Enigma Files Episode 2: "Operation: Paperclip"] 1947 - 1949. Project SIGN, an Above Top Secret United States government investigation of Unidentified Flying Objects (UFOs) is active. Operative-132 was assigned to Project SIGN and during this time he investigated a mysterious "UFO crash of '48". references working on Project SIGN during a stakeout with [[Agent Cooper|FBI Agent Cooper] in ''Diabolical Tales: Part I ''and the "UFO crash of '48" during ''Diabolical Tales: Part II]. 1949 - 1951. Project GRUDGE, a Top Secret United States Air Force investigation of Unidentified Flying Objects (UFOs) is active, replacing the earlier Project SIGN. Operative-132 was assigned to Project GRUDGE for most of it's term. [Operative-132 references working on Project GRUDGE during a stakeout with FBI Agent Cooper in Diabolical Tales: Part I]. 1952 1952 - July. On the nights of July 19-20 and July 26-27, hundreds of residents, airline crew and passengers, and radar traffic controllers in the Washington D.C . area reported sightings of Unidentified Flying Objects (UFOs) in the skies over some of the nation's most important buildings and landmarks. Operative-132 was involved in these events in some way. [Operative-132 references working "those Washington Nationals back in July" during a stakeout with FBI Agent Cooper in Diabolical Tales: Part I]. 1952 – November 1. Pacific Ocean. The US secretly test-detonates the world’s first hydrogen bomb at Eniwetok Island, a tiny Pacific atoll in the Pacific Ocean. Inadvertently unleashes a flood underground leading down to Agartha, killing over 250,000 Agarthans. [Second scene in Diabolical Tales: Part I] 1952 – November 10. Near Washington, D.C. While on stakeout following Frank Sinatra who has holed up at Ava Gardner’s place FBI Agent Cooper first encounters Zong, who kills his partner Agent Thompson before stunning him into unconsciousness. [Diabolical Tales: Part I] 1952 – November 11. After surviving his ordeal, Agent Cooper is ordered not to investigate the strange man in black by his boss FBI Assistant Director Smith. Returning home to his wife Kate Cooper, who has secretly developed a drinking habit, he is visited by Operative-132, who is following-up on Agent Cooper’s incident with Zong. Operative-132 asks Agent Cooper for his assistance on the investigation, which O-132 identifies as Project AGARTHA. [Diabolical Tales: Part I] 1952 – November 12. In a subterranean evil lair, Zong contacts the supreme leader, Master Zun and updates him on his progress on a plot called Plan 0 that involves the theft of plutonium and uranium and a makeshift hydrogen bomb. [Diabolical Tales: Part I] 1952 – November 13. Agent Cooper and Operative-132 put the stops on Zong and his evil Plan 0, which involved detonating a crudely-made hydrogen bomb in a briefcase near Washington DC and hopefully setting off World War III between the US and the Soviet Union. Claiming his effort is in retaliation for the Pacific hydrogen-bomb test that flooded miles of underground caverns and killed hundreds of thousands of Agarthans, Zong is electro-incinerated in the final confrontation along with the bomb. [Diabolical Tales: Part I] 1953 At some point in 1953, FBI Agent Nicholson is sent to infiltrate Agartha through a newly-discovered cave entrance located in "the coldest regions of Alaska". He is not heard from again and is presumed dead after several months. [Operative-132 references Agent Nicholson's infiltration of Agartha in Diabolical Tales: Part II]. 1954 1954 - December 5. Arizona, USA. FBI Agent Nicholson' '''emerges from Agartha, accidentally kills his pursuer Zellor, and leaves the Sapphire of Agartha for Operative-132 to pick up. prologue scene of ''[[Diabolical Tales: Part II]] 1954 – December 7. Zerg' '''and his hench-woman Ziva arrive at Zong’s former near-surface subterranean evil lair and contact Master Zun, who orders them to hunt and kill Operative-132 and recover the Sapphire of Agartha. prologue scene of ''[[Diabolical Tales: Part II]] 1954 – December 13-14. Near Washington DC. Agent Cooper meets up with Operative-132, who has just recovered the Sapphire of Agartha from where Agent Nicholson left it. En route to turn the relic over to Dr. Edward Teller in New York state, they are attacked by''' Ziva, forcing them to separate. Later, after returning to FBI Headquarters, they receive a strange tip from FBI Assistant Director Smith. This tip leads Operative-132 and Agent Cooper into a trap set by the evil Zerg and his women from within the earth, which includes Zella, who is on her first mission to the surface. Operative-132 is murdered, Agent Cooper is stunned unconscious and subsequently tortured via an anti-urination pill in the men from within the earth’s evil lair. After Agent Cooper endures the humiliating and painful torture for an extended period of time, Zella convinces Zerg to plant a tracking device on Agent Cooper, erase his short-term memory of their evil lair, and release him so he will lead them to the location of the Sapphire. Zerg reluctantly agrees. Agent Cooper’s memory is wiped by a strange device, knocking him unconscious in the process. [Diabolical Tales: Part II] 1954 – December 15. Agent Cooper awakens on the surface with a bump on the head and some considerable memory loss. After a brief pursuit by Zerg and his minions, Agent Cooper becomes the hunter and kills Zera, Zeena, and Zerg. Only Zella escapes. [Diabolical Tales: Part II] 1954 – December 17. Agent Cooper tosses O-132’s ashes off his porch, his wife Kate overhears him muttering about his loss of memory and a kind woman in black. [Final scene of Diabolical Tales: Part II] 1955 1955 – July 2. Agent Cooper’s wife Kate is kidnapped by Zerrath and his henchman Zenab. Agent Cooper recruits CIA Agent White and [[Operative-1138|NSA Operative-1138]] 'to join him in Project AGARTHA. After finding Kate kidnapped, Agent Cooper is instructed by General Burton to send Agent White to Virginia, where there have been reports of strange men sighted at tobacco plantations. Agent Cooper encounters the Ghost of Operative-132, who tells him the location of the missing Sapphire of Agartha. [Diabolical Tales: Part III] 1955 – July 2. In the evil lair, Zella, Zerrath, Zenab and the captive Kate Cooper contact Master Zun for instructions. Zerrath later reveals to Zella that he is plotting to overthrow Master Zun as leader once he has recovered the all-powerful Sapphire of Agartha. Zella reluctantly agrees to help him. [Diabolical Tales: Part III] 1955 – July 2. Virginia. Agent White and Zorak’s encounter at the Virginia tobacco plantations. Several agents are killed, Zorak escapes. in ''[[Diabolical Tales: Part III]] 1955 – July 3. Agent Cooper and Operative-1138 recover the Sapphire of Agartha. They return to Agent Cooper’s house to find Zerrath, Zella, and Zenab already there and holding Kate hostage. Zerrath and Agent Cooper face off. During the confrontation, FBI Assistant Director Smith joins the group and reveals himself to secretly be a man from within the earth named Zagim. A melee breaks out; Agent White, Operative-1138, Assistant Director Smith/Zagim, Zenab and Kate Cooper are killed and Agent Cooper destroys the Sapphire of Agartha. The ensuing blast wave of energy that this explosion releases is ‘absorbed’ by Agent Cooper, Zella and Zerrath, who are all nearby. Zerrath and Zella escape, and a suicidal Agent Cooper swears to avenge Kate’s death by destroying the men from within the earth once and for all before running off into the night. [Diabolical Tales: Part III] 1955 – July 3. Zerrath and Zella make contact with Master Zun and reveal their failure. Master Zun reveals his knowledge of Zerrath’s betrayal; Zella attempts to assassinate Zerrath, who inadvertently (and apparently) electro-incinerates himself. Master Zun then instructs Zella to remain on the surface and await the arrival of Zorak, who has planted the seeds to their upcoming new attack on humanity, Plan 1. [Final scene of Diabolical Tales: Part III] Media Chronology Diabolical Tales: The Enigma Files Diabolical Tales: Part I - Genesis of the Men From Within The Earth '' ''Diabolical Tales: Part II - Vengeance of the Men From Within The Earth Diabolical Tales: Part III - Betrayal of the Men From Within The EarthCategory:Timeline